Love & Betrayal
by samsung3000
Summary: Lily really wants to make Sirius like her, but what happens when certain friends get in the way of their relationship? first fanfic, so plz R&R thanks!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers Note: None of the characters noticable belong to me, but to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Here is my first chapter to my very first story, I hope you like it!

**Chapter 1**

Lily finally boarded the train after saying goodbye to her muggle parents. She started to pass the compartments until she got to the last on on the train.

Every year she met her friends here and sure enough they were there when she slid the compartment door open. Roz and Monica were there sitting, waiting for her.

They instantly started to talk about what had happened to them over the summer. Lily learned that Roz had gone to Australia while Monica had gone to the United States for vacation.

But then they realized that three boys came in, and just as quickly as they started talking, they stopped. Instantly, they recognized them as Sirius Black, James Potter, and Remus Lupin. They were about the most popular boys in the school.

" Hey everyone," said Sirius, who was not afraid of awkward silences.

" Hey," the three girls all said in unison.

James was just looking out the window. For a moment they all just stared at one another.

" I don't think I have ever seen Lily look this hot...as well as Roz," thought Sirius.

" Sirius is looking..as usual...extra hot today," thought Lily.

Lily really liked Sirius and wanted desperately to go out with him and she hoped that this year, it was going to happen. Unfortunately, she was not the only one thinking that Sirius was pretty damn hot. Roz was too.

The only positive thing that really happened on the whole ride was that Remus and Monica had liked each other on the spot.

Lily had started to majorly flirt with Sirius;Roz was still staring at him. But then she looked at Lily with absolute annoyance and threw herself against the back of the seat.Lily noticed this and stopped talking to Sirius. She was a little frustrated that Roz had messed up their conversation, so she said, " What the hell is your problem," to Roz.

" Oh, nothing," she said back with an attitude.

"Right...," Lily said

" Well, you totally got in the middle of me and Sirius talking," she whispered.

" Uh, sorry, but you'll have to tell me next time I am not allowed in a conversation your highness," Lily retorted

Roz just looked at her. Lily was satisfied that she couldn't come up with any other comebacks so she started to make small talk with James.

James was rather handsome with his messy hair and his smile. The small talk was extremely awkward (like all small talk is) But fortunately before they actually had a conversation, the train slowed to a stop and kids were starting to get off. Since they were the last compartment, they always seemed to get off last. So they just waited without talking. Roz was still mad at Lily and wasn't talking to her.

Once they were off the train, Lily started to walk with Monica up to a carriage, But Roz had gone and walked toward another carriage, being her stubborn self. Lily told Monica to go sit with her because she knew that she had not really meant it and would probably apologize later.

Lily was walking towards a carriage that was empty and had no idea who she was going to sit with. But when she went back to close the door a hand had stopped it in the process of closing. A hand that belonged to Sirius Black. He got in the carriage and sat down besides her. James and another girl that he was probably dating sat besides him.

Was Sirius starting to like her?

A/N: This is my first Fanfic, so please read and review. I would really appreciate your thoughts.

Thanks

samsung


	2. chapter 2

A/N:I just want to thank alissa guitner my very best buddy (a.k.a cupcakes-20) for helping me with this story. also steph nuber for everything also :)

**Chapter 2 **

When they finally got to Hogwarts and were in the Great Hall, everything seemed to be back to normal. Just like Lily knew, Roz had come back to her pleading for forgiveness saying, " I have been having these really weird mood swings lately."

"Yeah I sure can tell." Lily said to herself in her head. They then ate their first meal at Hogwarts in peace.

After they finished eating, they headed up to their rooms. Lily had been selected to be Head Girl this year along with James Potter being selected as Head Boy. She had her own room but the Head Boy and Head Girl's room were connected. A sitting room was what connected the rooms.

Once Lily reached the door, she opened it and walked in. She saw James was sitting on the couch looking into the fire.

"Hi James."

"Hey Lily."

"Wow, you're all unpacked already... impressive." she said laughing.

They then said goodnight to eachother since their conversations never got anywhere and was always very awkward.

The next morning after breakfast Lily and the rest of the students got their schedules. She noticed that she had Transfiguration with Roz and Monica, and also... Sirius. She knew that this would be an extremely good time to make him actually notice her, but what she didn't know was that he already had.

"Hey everyone!" Sirius said in Transfiguration. As usual he came in late and always took advantage of his lateness to make an "entrance ". He took a seat behind Lily.

Professor McGonagal started to explain their first lesson. After she assigned the first assingment and Lily started working on it, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Lily! Lily! Do you know how to do this?" whispered a very familier voice come from behind her.

The assingment that they had to do wasn't exactly hard and it was even easier if you had payed attension. But in Sirius' case, paying attension was never done.

Lily turned around, making sure the Professor was busy and not looking in their direction.

"Sirius, all you have to do is use your book, all of the answers are there," she said pointing towards the book and half laughing. But she noticed that he wasn't looking at the book on the desk and he didn't look like he was going to open it. He was just staring at Lily. And she stared back, still smiling.

"You have very beautiful eyes." he said

" Well thank you, your eyes aren't that bad either." she said winking and turning around.

The rest of the day went surprisingly well. The only real downside was that for their first day back from summer break, they had had assinged alot of work. But to top off the good day that Lily had, at dinner they had served her favorite kinds of foods.

James, Remus and Sirius were sitting across from Lily and her two friends and they were talking about something that they obviously didn't want the girls to heer.

"You guys really thinkI should ask her now? But doesn't it seem kinda, you know, forward?" Sirius said.

"No, No, No Padfoot, can't you see that she is into you?" Remus said. " I thought it seemed forward with me asking Monica out, but looked how that turned out. "

"What do you think I should do Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"Just do it, and hey, there is a dance coming up, right?" James said trying to lie as best as he could to his friends. It was challenging because he knew that they could tell when he was lieing to them.

"Ok. Well, wish me luck," he said.

He then turned to Lily.

"Hey, uummmmm Lils couldI talk to you?" He said getting up and gesturing towards the doorway of the Hall.

"Uh yeah... sure. " Lily said uncertainof what was going to happen next.

She followed Sirius out of the Great Hall and into the deserted corridor.

"Ok. I just want to ask you something." he said.

He took a deep breath and then began.

"Well Lils..." he broke off.

"Well, lately I have been liking you more ... than you know a friend. Soo i was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometimes, like maybe the next Hogsmeade visit? But you know that you don't have to if you don't want to."

Lily just stared at him. She just could not believe what she heard.

A/N: Hoped you liked it ! thanks for reading it and i would love it if you reviewed.

thanks! )

samsung3000


End file.
